dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Training
Training can involve many things, running, sparring, lifting weights, meditation, etc. Here's a few methods and what the bonuses are. Sparring with others = +50 exp per 1 week (Need partner) Sparring with practice dummy = +10 exp per 1 week (No partner) Training with Rocks / Heavy Weights / Destroying things = +1 STR per 1 month Training with intense meditation = +1 MNT per 1 month Training in the classroom = +1 INT per 2 month Training in jungles to increase agility = +1 DEX per 1 month Training for extended periods without rest or Swimming = +1 STM per 1 month Training by running sprints, etc. = +1 SPD per 1 month Training all around= +1 to all stats but INT per 4 months Gathering knowledge on techniques used in battle = +1 power per 2 months Getting punched over and over and over = +1 HP mod per 4 months (CAN ONLY GET +2 EVER) Gathering Ki = +1 KI mod per 4 months (CAN ONLY GET +2 EVER) Weighted clothing The max level you can wear is STR / 2 Every month you gain Weighted Clothes level /2 points to distribute among your stats. You must put at least 10% into each stat and cannot add to INT. In the case of lower level weighted clothes where you get too little to meet 10% you must add at least one point to stats in this order. STR STM DEX SPD MNT While you wear weighted clothing it weakens you like below. -25% STR -10% DEX -10% STM -10% SPD After wearing them for 1 month In game time, when you take them off in battle you get an additional +5% to all your stats. However, you loose 2 weeks worth of training and have to reset you training. ''-Gravity Rooms, Increased Gravity, Gravitation, etc.-'' A character who trains in increased gravity gains a number of points equal to the level of the gravity divided by 1/4 These points can be distributed among any stats except INT, and at least 25% of the points must be put into STR, and 10% must be added to each of the other stats. ex. Kaku, needing a better workout then weighted clothing, gets into the gravitron and works at x100 gravity, which gives him 25 points to distribute to stats. Gravity requirements A character may only train in gravity up to half of his STR, each month of training allows you to increase the gravity by +10 until reaching desired gravity level or up to his STR level. Gravity training takes 1 month to take effect the first time, if training continues in the same level of gravity, then the bonuses take twice as long to take effect each time. This is not recommended, and you cannot go to a store and buy one. A GM must know you want to buy one, and you may not be allowed. They are too overpowering, yet they are too important to completely remove.